


How the book got written

by Quakerlass



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass





	How the book got written

I always imagine Good Omens coming about as Aziraphale and Crowley wanting the story told, finding Terry & Neil as young struggling authors and agreeing to let them write the story if they make it a fantasy/comedy so no one will really think it was real.

During one of the interviews Neil says to Crowley, “we notice that you often call Aziraphale Angel, is there something going on?” sort waving a hand to indicate both of them.

Crowley (just a bit too loudly) “NO!” (quietening down after realising how loud that was). “No we’re just a couple of man shaped entities we don’t have sex, er I mean gender” (queue a blush from Aziraphale).

Terry and Neil look at them, “oh right we understand (!)”


End file.
